Boys Will Be Boys
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: When you love someone, its only natural you want to be with them, right? Two of the Animorphs consumate their relationship. Slash [MarcoAx, hints of MarcoJake] Part 1 of 4.


TITLE: "Boys Will Be Boys"

AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: R  
SPOILERS: Um, I don't know. No particular spoilers. Visser Three is still Visser Three.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: K. A. Applegate owns the Animorphs.

"Boys Will Be Boys"  
Written by: Doctor Strangelove 

It was a little after ten when Marco came home. He'd gone out to see a movie and to take a break from all the Animorphs duty. He quietly opened the front door and, when he saw his father asleep on the couch, tiptoed up the stairs.

Marco slid into his bedroom, careful not to slam the door, and started to undress. Marco had removed his shirt and was starting to unzip his pants when he flipped on the light switch.

"Aaahhhh!!" Marco screamed and then covered his mouth. Before stood Ax, in his normal Andalite body.

Hello, Marco. Ax gave a little wave.

Marco smiled at that. "Hey, Ax. Sorry to scream, but you scared me.

Ax's stalk eyes looked down at the ground. I am sorry. I merely wished to see you.

Marco crossed the room and placed a reassuring hand on Ax's shoulder. "I'm glad to see you too, buddy." Marco smiled again and gave Ax a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'm _always_ glad to see you."

I enjoy seeing you, also. Ax's many-fingered hand caressed Marco's cheek as Ax struggled for the right words. I would enjoy doing other things with you as well.

Marco raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

If Ax had been human at the time, he would've blushed. Like the things those people do on the television late at night.

Marco, being human, did blush. "Well, Ax, I mean those are special things that shouldn't be rushed into. I mean, they have all sorts of consequences and they might need special equipment."

I know about lubrication. I brought some.

Marco blinked in shock, "I don't know whether to be turned on or freaked out."

It's flavored. 

"I think I'm gonna go with freaked out."

I am sorry. This was a stupid idea.

"No! No, Ax! Not stupid. Good idea. I mean, I really want to and all but..." Marco was distracted as Ax's hands moved along his naked chest. "But um..." One of the hands traveled lower and after a moment of fumbling, unzipped Marco's jeans the rest of the way. "Oh, fuck it!"

Marco softly pushed Ax away and took his pants off the rest of the way. Soon he was standing in his boxers, which did little to hide anything. "Okay, Ax, you should probably be human for this too. Human/Andalite sex is a little too weird for me."

Okay. Marco tried to keep his anticipation inside, but did little to hide the joy he felt knowing he would soon lose his virginity with Ax. Marco's glee fell a little after Ax finished morphing.

He had morphed Jake.

"Um, Ax?"

"Yes, Marco?" Marco shuddered a little, hearing the words in Jake's voice.

"You're Jake."

"Yes, I am."

"Why are you Jake?"

Ax shrugged, "Jake's body is better built than mine. And from what I learned from television you want a more muscular body for the mating process."

Marco took all that in, "Ooookay. But, you're Jake. My best friend. That's a little weird."

Ax looked down sheepishly. "I didn't think you would mind."

"Why not?"

Ax gave Marco a look that said _Isn't it obvious? _"Well, it's pretty clear, from watching, that you have some feelings for Jake. The look in your eyes when you watch him. You two grew up together and have something you and I can never have. 

"I know you're with me, but I get jealous of him sometimes."

"Oh, hey, Ax. You don't have anything to worry about. Okay, I've got a little crush on Jake, I admit, but I want to be with you."

Ax leaned over and kissed Marco. "Then it shouldn't matter what body I'm in. And this could give you a chance to overcome your feelings for Jake."

"Well, I don't kn- oh!" While Marco was responding, Ax had dropped to his knees and removed Marco's underwear. Then, using his mouth and the knowledge he acquired from Skinemax, performed a feat that made Marco go, "Oh, my God! Oh!"

Marco's hands wrapped themselves in Ax's hair as the Andalite proved he had quite a talent for love making. Soon the pleasure became too much, though. Marco gripped Ax's head tightly, nearly pulling out his hair, as his hips thrust forward for the climax. After a few moments of unrivaled bliss, Marco looked down. "I probably should've given you a warning. Sorry 'bout that."

Ax looked up and smiled, "Don't be."

Ax stood up so that he was face to face with Marco. "There is other stuff. Stuff. Ssssst. That we can do also."

"Yeah, but for that," Marco looked again and realized that Ax had stripped off his morphing outfit while Marco had been talking. "Wow, that was fast."

Ax grabbed Marco around the neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ax through the shorter boy to the bed and rolled over. Marco eagerly climbed on top of the Andalite and grinned. "Um, I'm not really sure what to do..." Ax's hand shot to between Marco's legs and helped guide the Animorph to the right spot. "Oh, thanks. You've been watching a lot of TV, I take it. I guess we need..." Quick as a bunny Ax placed the tube of lubricant into Marco's hand. "Thanks." Ax spread his legs apart and leaned up to kiss Marco again.

It went slowly and roughly at first. Both boys were inexperience in the area. But soon they had a rhythm going. Marco looked down with the biggest, stupidest grin on his face. "I love you, Ax. No matter what body."

Ax smiled back. "I love you too."

The two, being young and having the stamina, went on for a while. But eventually Marco was spent and collapsed against Ax's sweaty chest. Within minutes he had fallen asleep.

Ax, however, stayed awake. His grin slowly faded as he felt Marco's heart beat near his. 

Ax turned to look at Marco's alarm clock. 1:12 blared at him in neon red letters. _Damn_, Ax thought, _I've been here nearly three hours. I don't think Marco noticed though. He was a little _preoccupied_._

Ax shifted his body and carefully pushed Marco out of him. He quietly out of the bed and gathered up his morphing outfit. 

Ax stood next to the window and sighed as he looked at Marco. Soon the skin gave way as a delicate feather pattern appeared. Within a minute, the morph was complete.

"Ax" turned his head, and with one final look at Marco, the peregrine falcon flew off into the night.


End file.
